<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Me, Every You by redpineapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459360">Every Me, Every You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple'>redpineapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nabari no Ou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpineapple/pseuds/redpineapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoite's gone and Miharu hasn't quite come to terms with their death. Spoilers for the end of the anime.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rokujou Miharu &amp; Yoite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Me, Every You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Who doesn't love a little Yoiharu emo fluff?<br/>Here lie spoilers for the end of the anime. You have been warned.<br/>Sort of inspired by 'Every Me, Every You' by Placebo, but I mainly just borrowed the title.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Say what you will about alternate realities, about ten or twenty other 'yous' doing everything different. Murphy's Law, they're better for it.</p><p>Miharu didn't care.</p><p>He didn't care that the hijutsu was probably still dormant inside him in a few realities. Couldn't even care that in some, Raikou wasn't dead.</p><p>The only thing the alternate realities could offer him was Yoite.</p><p>Alive, well and having nothing to do with the Kairoshu, with Kira.</p><p>Miharu knew that the Shinrabansho had been his ticket out of his life of stagnation, but the price was too high.</p><p>What he wouldn't give to be an alternate Miharu, living in a world with an alternate Yoite.</p><p>Without Kira, without the Shinrabansho.</p><p>He didn't even care that it was a world in which they were never meet.</p><p>He didn't care, Yoite would be alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>